Plonge dans les profondeurs de Santana
by BlueOcyan
Summary: Cette semaine, le thème de travail au Glee Club rassemble les membres par duo. Quand Quinn demande à Santana de se mettre avec elle, c'est Santana qui semble bien satisfaite, jusqu'à finir de façon bien, comment dire, légère...Petit OS.


_Disclaimer_: _les personnages et environnement évoqués ci-dessous ainsi que la chanson citée ne m'appartiennent aucunement, je n'en tire aucun profit. Remercions plutôt Ryan Murphy, et le groupe des Kooks pour leur travail superbe._

Sinon, petit OS. Ma deuxième fic qu'une de mes meilleures amies qui est bisexuelle m'a défié d'écrire. Il y a une petite scène un peu "olé olé" vers la fin, mais rien de très choquant, mais j'ai quand même mis un rated T, au cas où. C'est un _femslash_ entre Santana et Quinn de Glee. Encore une fois, je vous demande de ne pas être trop exigeant et impartial, je débute encore :p ! Surtout que j'ai écrit sur un domaine que bien sûr je ne connais pas bien..enfin bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture :)!

* * *

><p>J'étais assise sur un des bancs de la cour du lycée McKinley de Lima, dans l'Ohio, sous un ciel bleu resplendissant de soleil. Rares étaient les moments comme cela où je m'accordais un peu de répit et de calme avant de repartir dans les couloirs de l'établissement critiquer la première fille qui passait.<p>

Mais il y avait une fille, cette fille en particulier, que je ne pouvais pas critiquer sans avoir de remords. Sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me convaincre que tout ce que je pouvais trouver à dire sur elle sonnait absolument faux. Comme si je n'étais pas moi-même sûre de ce que je sortais. Comme si les mots crus perdaient toute saveur. C'est donc pourquoi Quinn Fabray, ma camarade du Glee Club, et ex-camarade des cheerleaders, était la seule fille du lycée qui ne subissait plus mes moqueries. Et je ne savais moi-même pas _exactement_ pourquoi. Enfin, quelqu'un vint briser ma tranquillité :

- Santana, tu la boucles pour une fois ? C'est tellement bon quand tu ne l'ouvres pas ! me lança Puck d'un ton désinvolte.

- Va t'acheter une crête, connard ! lui balançai-je.

Quel blaireau, celui-là. Puckerman. Et dire qu'il avait la réputation de sex symbol du lycée. Il perdait tout son charme dès qu'il l'ouvrait. Je me tuais à dire à Brittany que, dans ce lycée miteux, on était entourés de blaireaux. Mais pas complètement.

Enfin, Puck m'ayant ramenée à la réalité, je regardai l'heure sur ma montre. Il était 15 h 45. J'étais déjà en retard de quinze minutes à la séance du Glee Club d'aujourd'hui. Oh, après tout, je trouverai bien une excuse.

Je retournai dans l'établissement pour me rendre dans l'auditorium. Je marchai de mon pas assuré, regardant devant moi. C'était calme, Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. De la porte de l'auditorium, j'entendais donc chanter. Une voix douce, mais qui se faisait entendre. C'était reposant. Les mots étaient prononcés de façon légèrement accentués, pas trop. C'était touchant. Je ne compris pas sur le moment pourquoi je me sentais mal à l'aise alors. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, ne voulant pas interrompre la chanson. Une autre voix se joignit à la première, mais je préférais de loin la première. Je ne pouvais décoller mon oreille… :

_- You can buy your hair if it won't __grow; you can fix your nose if he says so… You can buy all the makeup that man can make…_

Je ne me souvenais plus trop à qui cette voix appartenait. Je risquai un coup d'œil par la petite ouverture de la porte. Des cheveux blonds foncés, un peu bouclées, illuminant l'auditorium. Des jambes à en faire fondre plus d'un. Des yeux d'un marron croquant. Une attitude modeste, mais pas trop. C'était donc Quinn. C'était étrange de réagir comme ça, non ? Mais pourtant au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas si étonnant. La chanson se terminait. Je fis mon entrée.

- En retard, Santana, me reprocha Mr. Schuester. Evite que ça se reproduise, on a déjà du mal à faire survivre le Glee Club, si en plus ses membres se permettent d'arriver en retard… Bref, va rejoindre les autres.

Sans faire attention à ce que Monsieur Faucette de Cuvette de Chiottes me disait, je partis m'asseoir sur une chaise. Derrière Quinn, un peu sur sa droite. Elle avait pris place à côté de Finn. Lui la contemplait d'un regard béa. Elle, se contentait d'écouter Mr Schuester. Elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que je la contemplais avec plus d'attention que j'aurais du lui en porter.

- …c'est pourquoi cette semaine, j'ai décidé d'étudier le thème « _GAY_ ».

Ce fut comme si mon cœur fit un bond sur lui-même.

- Cette semaine, reprit Mr Schuester, nous allons procéder par duo. Bien sûr des duos de deux filles, ou de deux garçons. Dans chaque duo, l'un des deux devra chanter à l'autre une chanson d'amour de son choix, et vice versa. Je compte sur vous pour jouer le jeu.

- Mr Schuester, dit Finn, vous êtes vraiment sûr que ça en vaut la peine ? A quoi ça sert de chanter des chansons si on ne pense même pas, ou on ne ressent même pas les paroles ?

- Bien sûr que vous allez le penser ! Simplement, tu chanteras ça pour un garçon.

Quinn se tourna alors vers moi. Elle était belle, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Et particulièrement attirante. Moi qui n'avais eu d'yeux que pour Britanny du côté des filles, j'avais bien peur de lui avoir trouvé une concurrente. Quinn me parla alors :

- Santana, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être se mettre ensemble pour cette histoire de duo… à vrai dire, ce n'est pas avec Rachel ou qui que ce soit que je me vois faire un duo de cette sorte. Tu me sembles la seule fille appropriée à chanter avec moi pour le thème de cette semaine.

Au plus profond de moi, quelque chose me disait « vas-y, fonce ! ». J'hésitais quand même, avant d'accepter sans y réfléchir une seule seconde.

- C…ça marche. Puisqu'il faut choisir une chanson ensemble, on a qu'à se donner rendez-vous ce soir vers 17 h à la bibliothèque ?

- Humm, marmonna Quinn, ma mère rentre à 16 h 30, …dois faire à manger vers 19h…oui ça me convient. Va pour 17 h. A tout à l'heure !

Elle s'en alla avec un léger sourire satisfait. Moi, je restai assise sur ma chaise, en me ramonant toutes ces infos. A 17 h, il y avait rarement du monde à la bibliothèque, bien qu'elle reste ouverte jusqu'à 18 h 30. J'avais donc décroché en plus de ça un moment d'intimité avec Quinn. La chose dont j'étais sûr à ce moment là, c'est que j'étais extrêmement pressée d'être dans la bibliothèque à 17 h.

- Pauvre pimbêche ! Regarde donc où tu marches avec tes talons et ton sac de trainée !

Encore une qui ne faisait pas attention aux gens autour d'elle. Je détestais quand on me rentrait dedans. Sur ce coup, je n'ai pas manqué de lui préciser. Bref, je devais me rendre à la bibliothèque dans cinq minutes.

En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, je me dirigeai d'abord vers les vinyles et les CDs. Elle était déjà là. _Quinn _était déjà là. Elle était assise au fond de la pièce, quelques vinyles et disques sur ses genoux, des genoux noueux et fermes. Ses jambes en A. Cette position qu'elle avait la rendait très séduisante. Avant de me manifester, je pris mon temps d'observer chaque détail de son corps, profitant du fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore remarquée. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son beau visage, le cachant un peu. Ses doigts fins et pleins de douceur maniaient les vinyles avec adresse. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de se référer à cet endroit quand elle cherchait de la musique. Son pull fin en soie, décolleté, laissait deviner une poitrine qui n'avait rien à envier aux énormes et vulgaires qu'on pouvait voir dans les magazines people. Elle se leva enfin pour chercher d'autres vinyles et albums. Elle m'aperçut enfin, sans que j'eus besoin de me manifester. Elle posa son regard sur moi, ni trop lentement, ni trop vivement.

- Santana, commença Quinn de ce ton désinvolte qu'elle tenait si bien, je ne t'avais pas vue, ni entendue arriver. Viens voir, j'ai commencé à chercher de la musique quand je t'attendais. J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait peut-être interpréter cette chanson assez récente des Kooks, c'est un groupe que j'aime bien. Ca s'appelle « _Do you wanna_ ». Tu connais ?

Bien sûr que je la connaissais. J'avais passé des soirées à l'écouter quand j'étais dans ma période « Puck fais moi jouir t'es trop sex ». Le refrain « _Do you wanna make love to me_ » est impossible à s'enlever de la tête. Cependant, le fait qu'elle voulait chanter ça avec moi me ravissait vraiment. Dans cette chanson, on allait quand même se balancer qu'on voulait faire l'amour ensemble ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir imaginé faire cette action avec une autre personne que Brit'.

- Oui, Quinn, je connais. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas un essai ? Je connais les paroles par cœur, et sinon elles sont dans le livret du CD pour toi. Et j'ai la chanson sur mon iPod.

- Ca me va. Viens, dit Quinn en me prenant la main, on va dans la salle du Glee Club, y'a personne à cette heure-ci et on pourra y brancher ton iPod sur une enceinte.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

_(Santana) - Do you wanna, do you wanna make love to me?_Je la fixe dans les yeux, j'y mets tout mon cœur. J'espère qu'elle perçoit mon envie, j'ai du mal à ne pas mater cette fille si jolie.

_(Quinn) - I know you wanna, babe, I know you wanna make love to me! _Elle me tourne autour, elle a l'air d'être très à l'aise avec la chanson. Elle semble sûre d'elle, elle se déplace avec sensualité au rythme des percussions.

La chanson se terminait sur ce vers. Durant toute la chanson, je m'étais sentie attirée vers elle. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Comme si je dépendais de quelque chose.

Elle décide alors de mettre moins de distance entre nous. Elle me prend la main, et me murmure :

- Ca te plait ?

- J'crois bien, Quinn, répondis-je.

Elle profite du silence qui suit, pour s'approcher encore. Je suis tendue, j'hésite entre la prendre par la hanche, et l'embrasser fougueusement, ou attendre qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle approche son visage du mien. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou. Le doux parfum de monoï qui résidait dans ses cheveux m'enivra l'esprit. J'obtiens alors une vue de contre-plongée sur sa poitrine ferme, et ronde. Je pris le temps d'admirer ce que j'avais sous le regard, avant de poser ma vue dans ses yeux. Elle me fixait, avec un peu moins d'assurance. Elle avait l'air triste, mais malgré tout, elle restait intensément attirante. Enfin, elle me déposa un baiser intense sans l'être trop, dans le cou. Je la serrai alors contre moi, voulant empêcher qu'elle soit à nouveau loin de moi. Je désirais sa présence contre moi, contre mon corps. Mes mains se perdirent sur ses hanches, et retrouvèrent leur chemin sur ses cuisses. Elle caressa mes fesses doucement. Cela eu pour effet chez moi un léger « hum » de plaisir, très léger.

Sans se dire un mot, nous continuons à nous chercher, jusqu'à qu'elle prenne l'initiative d'enlever ses ballerines, et aussi les miennes à l'aide de ses pieds adroits. Je m'autorisai alors à me saisir de sa jupe, et à lui enlever doucement, pour enfin apercevoir une petite culotte bleu clair. Quinn glissa une mains dans ma poche arrière de jean. Puis avec l'autre main, elle déboutonna doucement mon jean slim (j'étais contente qu'elle y aille doucement, au pris où je l'avais payé…). Je pris le temps d'enlever mon pantalon avant de la reprendre dans mes bras. Sans plus attendre, elle se dévêt de son pull de soie, et contemple avec envie mon débardeur, en se pinçant la lèvre d'un air un peu coquin. Elle était légèrement plus petite que moi. Elle n'avait pas de vue imprenable sur mon irréprochable poitrine. Je passai mon débardeur au dessus de ma tête, le jetai sur une des chaises de la salle de chant. Sur le coup, je regrettai d'avoir choisi la chaise où avait l'habitude de s'asseoir cette sainte nitouche de Berry. Quinn m'arracha à mes pensées en me serrant contre elle un peu plus fort. Elle avait commencé à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je décidai de faire de même, et enfin de la serrer encore un peu plus. Je sentais sa poitrine contre la mienne. C'était un peu mou, un peu différent de Brit, mais très agréable. La blonde se servait bien des caresses. Je lui enlevai alors « l'embarras » de sa culotte. Elle était alors complètement nue. Elle était d'une rare beauté, Quinn. Elle était follement chaude. Le désir tigre qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, explosa. J'enlevai à mon tour ma culotte et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Mes cuisses contre les siennes, je sentis la chaleur de son sexe. Il se frottait légèrement, doucement au mien. Cela m'était très agréable. Elle usa de bisous dans le cou, me faisant doucement monter au septième ciel. Sa main se faufila enfin entre nos jambes, et elle écarta ses doigts…

Tu aimerais sûrement savoir la suite, non ? Tu as envie d'en connaître plus à propos de ce qui se passa dans la salle de chant du Glee Club à ce moment là ? Et bien, je considère que c'est un moment qui n'appartient qu'à moi. On se retrouvera certainement un jour. Maintenant, laisse Santana Lopez vaquer à ses occupations et à plus tard !

_Santana_


End file.
